Episode 9913 (1st November 2019)
Plot Shona chases up RSVPs to the wedding, feeling confident that Josh will speak up for David and he’ll be released in time for the ceremony. Ali is edgy towards Toyah, claiming it’s the pressure of work. Abe’s solicitor tells him that Josh hasn’t mentioned him or Tez in his statement to the police. David is puzzled as to where that leaves him. The Llandudno hospital ask Chesney and Gemma to vacate their room as they need the bed, while the babies will remain in the incubator unit. The local hotels are too expensive. Gemma’s downhearted and Bernie determines to fix matters. Emma turns up for work with a pain in her stomach. Maria thinks she just has a hangover and isn’t sympathetic, needing her to cover that afternoon when she’s out at her meal with Gary. Jade keeps Hope’s spirits up as she takes over the running of the household. Gary sees that Emma isn’t well and insists on taking her to the medical centre. Maria’s impressed at his thoughtfulness. Imran staggers David with the news that Josh has identified him as his attacker. Imran points out that his conviction will mean Josh’s own charge of rape won’t stand up in court. Unable to get an appointment for Emma, Gary isn’t pleased when Maria rings Ali for help. Gemma is livid when she finds out from a visiting Cathy that Bernie has set up an online account in the quad’s own names, complete with private pictures. There is tension between Gary and Ali as he arrives to see Emma. He gives her a dismissive all-clear with no examination. Visiting David, Shona insists that he tells the truth to the governor. Abe and Tez watch the two from across the room. Maria sends Emma home to rest as she and Gary set off for their meal. She hides her intense pains from them. Michael gets Jade to agree that Hope can help “test” some bouncy castles that he’s hoping to sell. Ali confesses to Toyah how much he misses Maria. She encourages him to be truthful with her. Bernie can only find a cheap hostel but a tearful Gemma rejects the idea and breaks down. Maria invites Gary back to her flat where they find Emma collapsed on the floor. They ring an ambulance. Cathy fixes for Chesney and Gemma to stay at a local hotel for free, provided they can use the presence of the “cable car quads” in their publicity. An alarmed Steve goes in the ambulance with Emma. Abe and Tez are unsympathetic to David’s predicament and refuse to get involved. He asks an officer if he can speak to the governor. Joseph is disappointed that he can’t stay in the hotel with Chesney and Gemma. Evelyn takes Tyrone to task for the state of the house, saying he needs to carry out repairs and alterations. She dragoons Michael into helping. Emma has a ruptured appendix and there could be problems with the operation due to the delay in her getting medical help. Steve isn’t pleased when Gary tells him about Ali’s dismissive attitude. Shona pushes ahead with the wedding plans, even though Gail does an about-turn and tells her not to rush ahead with things. Ali finds out from Ryan about Emma’s dash to hospital. Abe and Tez intercept David before he can see the governor and threaten Shona and the children to buy his silence. Chesney tells Joseph how important he will be to his brothers and sisters. Evelyn matchmakes when she gets Jade to show Michael the work that needs doing but the wily girl cries off, citing illness. Emma is stable after the operation. A doctor tells Steve that any of his colleagues should have spotted the problem with a simple examination. David rings Shona and says he can’t tell the truth as they would be in danger. She’s devastated. Back at the hospital, Joseph starts to bond with his siblings. Gail warns Shona that David could be in prison for a long time and she should think about whether she wants to stay with them or live her own life. Ali arrives at the hospital where Steve erupts in anger at him. He threatens to sue him and get him struck off for negligence. Cast Regular cast *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi Guest cast *Tez Collier - Nick Judge *Abe Crowley - Liam Boyle *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Doctor - Peter Machen Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Trim Up North *Weatherfield General - A&E waiting area *Highfield Prison - Communal area, interview room and visiting suite *Saint Tudno Hospital, Llandudno - Incubator room and corridor *Viscount Plaza Hotel - Bedroom Notes *Aled, Bryn, Carys and Llio Brown appear in this episode but are portrayed by prosthetic babies instead of real ones due to the characters' premature births. *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm. Writer David Isaac penned both halves. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jealous that Maria and Gary have a date, Ali dismisses Emma’s pain as food poisoning, but it turns out to be far more serious; Gemma is worried when she is told she has been discharged but the babies must remain at the hospital in Llandudno. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,726,140 viewers (11th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes